Discovering Each Other
by touhka
Summary: What happens when International Idol Len Kagamine comes to Oliver's regular public school in Britain? Second LenxOliver fic. All fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is only my second fanfiction so bear with me. In this chapter everyone is speaking Japanese but in the rest of the chapters all dialogue will be in English since they are in Britain. I don't know much about Britain so I'm sorry if I get something wrong. In any case, enjoy the fic!

_Len's POV_

"Len! Look, look!" exclaimed Kagamine Rin, sprinting up to her twin brother who was leaning against the windowsill with a musical score in his hand.

"What is it?" Kagamine Len said looking up from the paper.

"The school's launched a new Foreign Exchange program! They're sending one student to Britain!" Rin said excitedly.

"A Foreign Exchange program? What, do you want to go to Britain?" Len said taking the flyer that Rin held out to him.

"No, I want you to go. In fact, I've already signed you up," Rin said, smiling at her younger twin brother.

"Why me?" Len asked a little annoyed that she'd already volunteered him without his permission.

"Because you'd get to interact with the outside world for a change. Everyone at Vocaloid High and our neighborhood is a Vocaloid, Utauloid or Producer," Rin explained.

"How come _you _don't go? You need to 'interact with the outside world' too," Len said, still clearly annoyed.

"Because I would miss Miku-chan too much if I left!" she said referring to her girlfriend, "Plus I'll have other opportunities since I'm Student Council President. They're only sending one student to Britain. You have to sign up and the entire school will vote for whose going. Since you're so popular, you'll definitely be voted," Rin said, beaming the entire time.

It was true that Len was popular. In fact he'd gotten more votes than Rin in the Student Council President election, but none of them counted since he wasn't even running. Len didn't really know how it happened since he wasn't all that social. He presumed it was due to his singing career as an international pop star. People he didn't even know seemed to hang around him.

"I don't know…" Len said, still unsure, "It sounds troublesome."

"Aw, come on Len! Please? You never even get out of the house. When you do it's always within the neighborhood or school. You need more experience with handling outsiders. I'm worried about you and how anti-social you are…" Rin said, pouting.

Len sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Yay! Elections are in a week," Rin said, running off.

"I said I'd _think_ about it!" Len said calling after his sister who ignored him.

Len sighed again and smiled slightly. Maybe going to Britain wasn't such a bad idea. It sounded pretty interesting.

Two weeks later Len was standing in the Airport ready to board his plane.

He'd already said bye to Meiko, Luka, Miku, Kaito and Gakupo that morning, and now Rin was there with the rest of Student Council to see him off.

Rin sniffled, "I'll miss you, Len. Look at my little brother all grown up."

Len shook his head in mock disapproval, "It was your idea, Rin, and I'm only fifteen minutes younger than you."

Rin hugged Len, "I know, but it was for your own good."

Len smiled and hugged Rin back, "Yeah, yeah."

Len checked his watch, "It's time to go. See you when I get back," he said leaving.

"Bye Len! Have fun and meet new people, okay?" Rin yelled as he left.

Len smiled. He thought he just might listen to Rin for once and have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a reminder, all the dialogue in this chapter is in English. From here on if someone is speaking Japanese it will be bolded. Enjoy!

_Oliver's POV_

"Hey, did you hear? There's a foreign exchange student coming in from Japan," Sonika said sitting down in the desk opposite Oliver.

"Japan?" Oliver asked.

A boy seated near the back of the class said, "I bet he has black hair and squinty eyes. He probably can't speak very good English either."

People all around the classroom snickered.

Oliver scowled, "Hey, don't say that."

"Why not?" someone asked, "It's probably true."

Sonika stood up and went over to the person who had spoken and said a little aggressively, "It might not be, and even if it is who are you to be laughing at someone's appearances."

Before the other person could reply, the teacher came and told everyone to be quiet and take a seat.

Sonika sat back down beside Oliver and the teacher turned to address the class.

"Everyone, we have a new student beginning today. He will be here for the next few weeks," the teacher said excitedly and turned toward the door, "Len, you may come in now."

There were squeals of delights all around and Oliver himself gasped as in walked the world's most popular idol.

"Oh my gosh…" Sonika whispered.

Not ten feet away stood Len Kagamine.

Most of the people in the class hadn't even been to one of his concerts and seeing him up close and in person came as a shock, although a pleasant one.

_Wow! He's even better looking in person… _was all Oliver could think.

The truth was that for some time now Oliver thought he might be gay. At first he refused to believe it but it was something he couldn't deny now. The attraction to males and the absence of attraction to females were too obvious. He still hid it from everyone though. He was almost…ashamed of it.

What was more; Oliver was a big Len fan. In fact Len was the main influence that made him want to become a Vocaloid. Oliver had hoped that when he was more popular he'd be able to meet Len Kagamine. Being able to see him as still nothing more than a novice made Oliver's heart soar.

The beaming teacher turned toward Len, "Would you like to introduce yourself. Although I doubt anyone in this room doesn't know you.

Len smiled, causing Oliver's heart to beat faster, "My name's Len Kagamine," he said in near perfect English, "I'll be going to this school for the next few weeks and I look forward to getting to know you all."

Oliver marveled at how confident yet casual Len sounded. He seemed to exude the aura of an idol even in street clothes.

There were excited whispers all around and people began to slowly accept the fact the Len Kagamine would be attending a regular public school like this one.

"Len, you may take a seat anywhere in the room," the teacher said. It was obvious that she was happy that such a famous public figure would be in her homeroom.

Len scanned the room. It was obvious every single person in the room wanted Len to sit by him or her.

Len's aqua eyes travelled to where Oliver and Sonika were seating.

Oliver thought his heart might stop when Len started to walk toward the empty seat in front of him.

He was almost disbelieving of the situation when he saw a flicker of _recognition_ in Len's eyes.

He looked toward normally the assertive Sonika who looked just as paralyzed as he felt.

Sonika was a Vocaloid too. She had been singing longer and therefore was more popular than Oliver was. Even so, it had always seemed unlikely that one of the most popular Vocaloids like _Len Kagamine_ would pay even her any attention.

The most shocking thing was that Len had looked at _Oliver_ first, his eyes later moving to Sonika.

_But how could he possibly know me?_ Oliver asked himself silently.

Len slid into the seat he had selected, giving Oliver and Sonika quick smiles.

The teacher started to conduct class but most eyes were still on Len.

The smell of shampoo and apples wafted up to Oliver's nose.

Oliver looked at Len. He was so close Oliver could smell him!

For some reason this made Oliver really happy.

Oliver leaned forward on his desk slightly, taking in Len's scent. Len must have washed his hair recently. Oliver leaned even closer. It was only when the tip of Len's golden-blonde ponytail started to tickle his nose did he realize how close he'd leaned in.

He abruptly moved back causing a small noise.

Len sensed the motion and turned around.

Oliver felt his face heat up. He wanted to say something but felt tongue tied.

Len leaned in closer to Oliver and the eyes of everyone in the classroom shifted to the duo.

Len stopped inches from Oliver's face and put his elbow on Oliver's desk, resting his cheek on his palm.

He breathed deeply through his nose.

The classroom was so silent you could have the slightest sound loud and clear.

"Cherries…" Len said softly, "Smells like…cherries" Len shifted his gaze, making direct eye contact with Oliver.

Len smiled, "Oliver, you smell nice."

Oliver's face heated up even more. He was sure his face was scarlet by now.

_Len Kagamine knows my name…? _was all Oliver could think after he got over the initial shock.

As Len slowly leaned back into his seat, the bell rang.

Oliver started. Had he been sniffing at Len the whole period?

The teacher cleared her throat and dismissed all the students who gathered their things and left. Not before giving Len and Oliver glances though.

Oliver got up with Sonika to leave as they usually did.

They were walking down the hallway when Len called after them.

"Hey," Len called, catching up to them, "You two are Oliver and Sonika right?"

Said people stopped and stared at Len. So he did know them…

"Y-yeah…" Sonika stuttered. Oliver looked at her. Sonika _never_ stuttered.

Len held out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Len Kagamine. I listen to both your music."

Oliver blushed again and was surprised to see Sonika blush as well. They both took his hand and shook it.

"You do…?" Sonika asked, voicing both their surprise.

Len laughed, "Yeah, I do. You're both great singers."

"T-thanks," both Oliver and Sonika said this time.

Len smiled again and it was as if the hallway had lit up.

_He has a really nice smile, _Oliver thought, _it's gentle and makes you feel as if you're someone special._

"Hey, do you know where Room 204 is? I have class there next," Len asked, looking down at his schedule.

"That's the Choir Room. Oliver don't you have Choir next?" Sonika said.

Oliver nodded, "Yes I do…I could show Len to the room."

Len smiled his radiant smile again, "Thanks! That would be great."

Sonika left for her class, waving at the two. That left Oliver and Len. Alone.

Oliver walked Len to class. People all the way down the hall turned to stare at Len.

"I really like your music," Len said to Oliver.

Oliver felt himself blush slightly, "T-thanks. But I'm actually a big fan of you. You inspired me to sing."

"Really? It makes me happy to hear that. What song do you like?" Len asked.

Oliver thought for a bit, "They're all really good. But I really like 'Spice!'"

There was a beat of silence as Oliver remembered the lyrics to the song. His face heated up at the thought.

Oops.

"'Spice!'? Ah, I remember it being pretty popular," Len said, "You know, I really liked your 'Lonely Flight.'"

The blush stayed on Oliver's cheeks. He didn't think in a million years that someone as famous and popular as Len would not only _listen_ to but actually _like _a song he sang.

"'Lonely Flight' was just a demo," he said modestly.

"Based on it, I can't wait for your upcoming songs," Len said.

Still blushing, Oliver rounded the corner and said, "The Choir Room is here."

When Len walked into the class, almost everyone, including the teacher, squealed. The class was mostly girls anyway. Somehow this dimmed Oliver's spirits.

Len walked up to the teacher and handed her a piece of paper and said, "I'm the foreign exchange student."

"Oh! W-welcome to my class! I'm a big fan of yours," the teacher said giggling like a silly girl.

Len nodded, smiling, "Thank you."

Oliver thought he could stare at Len's smile all day. It even blocked the giggles of the rest of his star-struck classmates

Oliver took his place on the bleachers while the teacher got almost half a dozen autographs 'for my daughter, granddaughter, niece, half-cousin…'

After Len was finished signing all the teacher's papers, individual students started asking for autographs. The entire procession took a whole fifteen minutes. Len remained cordial and attentive to those he was talking to the entire time.

Oliver felt slightly annoyed by all of it.

Then the teacher spent a long time chatting with Len, who seemed to have endless patience for this sort of thing.

Near the end of the period, the teacher stopped talking and asked Len to sing a song.

"What should I sing?" Len asked as the teacher handed him the microphone.

All around were suggestions, but the teacher told Len he could sing what he wanted.

Len looked over to Oliver who had been quiet the entire time.

"If it's okay, I think I'll sing 'Spice!'"

Oliver was startled and blushed a bit. Was Len singing it for him…?

The teacher's face reddened, but she permitted him to sing it. There were yelps of delight all around the room.

The teacher put on the karaoke version of the song and Len stood in front the class, his lean body moving to the music. He was clearly in performance mode.

Oliver felt himself really enjoying Len's performance and felt himself flush at the words "spice" and "taste."

Oliver realized that Len was such an amazing singer that he didn't even need a stage to put on a brilliant performance. He seemed to glow even though he was in an ordinary Choir Room.

He felt a surge of respect for Len. He seemed to be such a nice person and handled everyone so easily. Not to mention when he was singing he was absolutely captivating.

The song ended and the entire class clapped as the bell rang.

Len followed Oliver out the class, to his immense surprise and delight, and asked for directions to his next class. Oliver had Free Period so he couldn't do more than just walk Len to class.

When Len walked into his class, he was met the same yelps as he'd experienced in his other two classes.

Oliver turned and walked away frowning slightly as Len was engulfed by his classmates.

Oliver liked talking to Len. He was nice and wasn't judging. Maybe, just maybe, Len could be his friend.

The thought made _really _Oliver happy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe something a little more would be better.

As he walked out into the courtyard, Oliver overheard a girl from his Choir Class say, "I can't believe Len Kagamine is actually going to _this_ school! He is so hot!"

"I know right! Didn't you hear him sing 'Spice!'? who knew a 14 year old could be so…sexy!" her friend replied.

Oliver moved away from the two girls not wanting to hear any more of this conversation. His good mood had suddenly dissipated.

He sat down under the shade of tree pondering this.

Oliver really liked Len and he'd agreed to everything the girls had said (including the remarks about Len being attractive) but why did he feel so bitter.

It was the same feeling every time all his classmates pointed and shrieked at Len.

Suddenly it hit him.

He was jealous.

Not of Len, but of the people who got Len's attention.

He liked Len _a lot. _He didn't just want to be friends with Len; he wanted to be more than friends.

Oliver blushed as he thought, _I want to be Len's number one. I want to be his significant other._

He curled up his leg and rested his chin on his knee.

_But like that's going to happen…_he thought sadly.

Len was famous. He was good-looking. He was talented.

He was way out of Oliver's league.

_But I still love him, _Oliver thought as the bell rang signaling for the next class to start.

Oliver got up and looked to the sky. For a single moment he hoped with all his heart that somehow Len would one day reciprocate his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I keep worrying this chapter is too cheesy…forgive me if it is. Not to mention that I kind of rushed the romance… Btw Len will be speaking Japanese with Rin on the phone so it will be bolded.

_Len's POV_

Len peered out panoramic view offered by the large window in his hotel room. He saw cars, small shops, the hustle and bustle of people heading home and general cheeriness.

He took the towel draped around his shoulders and started to dry his hair with it.

He was tired to say in the least.

Rin was actually right for once. He was way out of practice in dealing with the outside world. It took a lot of energy out of him having to smile for all those giggling school girls. Even some of the teachers acted silly over him.

Len sighed and put his towel away.

The only person he didn't mind smiling for was Oliver.

He smiled at the memory of Oliver's cute blushing face.

Len had seen a lot of attractive people over the years, but Oliver set a new precedent for adorable.

It made him really happy to hear that Oliver was a fan. He was sweet. He was gentle too. Len could tell by his demeanor that he was also a little shy.

He remembered listening to Oliver's voice a few months ago. His heart had melted at the sound of his gentle voice.

Seeing him in person made Len realize it wasn't just a celebrity crush. It was as if he'd met his perfect match.

_Love at first sight…? _Len wondered. He blushed at the cliché thought. It seemed true though.

Maybe it was pure fate that he was attending the school Oliver went to.

There was still one major problem.

You couldn't just go up to someone you barely knew and confess your love for them.

You most definitely couldn't go up to a normal, most likely _straight_, boy, and confess your love for them while simultaneously telling them you were gay. Especially if you're image was as flashy as Len's.

Len sighed again, this time more sadly.

Len wished with all his heart that Oliver would love him as he loved Oliver.

He plopped down on his bed.

_Don't I have a chance?_ Len thought.

Maybe they could be friends.

That, of course, was most definitely not enough for Len. He wanted more. He wanted to love Oliver fully.

_It hurts to think about, _thought Len.

On his bedside table his cell phone rang.

Len picked up his cell phone. The caller ID showed that it was Rin that had called him.

"**Hello, Rin?**" Len said into the phone.

"**Len! I missed you so I called. How are you?**" Rin said on the other end.

Len sighed, "**Fine..**"

"**Len…? You know you can't fool me. What's wrong?**" Rin asked, catching on quickly to his grim voice.

"**Nothing…**" Len said dejectedly.

"**Come on, Len. You can tell me**," Rin said gently.

Len rolled over on the bed, "**Remember that new Vocaloid Oliver? He attends the school I'm supposed to go to.**"

"**The one you thought was cute? That's great! But why are you sad that the person you like goes to your school?**"

"**Because of the most obvious problem. He probably doesn't like me in that way. He probably doesn't like guys in general that way.**"

"**Why? Did he say so?**"

"**No…but the possibility of him being **_**normal**_** is greater than of him being into men…**"

"**Len, you shouldn't assume things. You never know. Plus, **_**you're **_**'normal' too.**"

"**But it's practical to assume that he is.**"

"**Len, you always rush into everything. If I know you, you care deeply for this boy. You're in love with him, right?**"

Len's heart ached, "**I know…" **he said quietly.

"**Then don't give up! I think he might like you too. It was destiny that pulled you two together. I'm sure of it. You know me; I'm always right.**"

Len felt a little better but the heartache was still there. It was always Rin he needed to say the cheesy things on his mind like 'destiny' and 'love.'

"**Thanks, Rin.**"

"**No problem. Anything for my little bro**," Rin said, the smile audible in her voice.

"**I'm only fifteen minutes younger than you.**"

Rin laughed, "**I'm still your elder.**"

Len smiled a little, "**Okay, fine. Goodnight.**"

"**Goodnight, Len**," Rin said as the line disconnected.

Len checked the time and put the phone away.

It was already dark outside and it had started raining. Britain had a damp climate, but it was ideal for Len. He'd liked the rain ever since he was little.

Len decided to go to sleep.

His last thought before he drifted off was that he wondered what it would be like to kiss Oliver in the rain.

The next day Len went to school, getting the same fan girl reactions from those around him. He walked through the hallways amidst whispers, but did his best to ignore them. When he entered his homeroom, first thing he saw was Oliver who was sitting in the same spot as yesterday.

He always seemed to catch Len's eye first. It always brought a smile to his face.

He went to sit in the seat he'd sat in yesterday, smelling the scent of cherries.

He honestly wondered what Oliver did to smell like that. Len found it nice though.

Oliver turned to him and blushed a very cute shade of pink.

"Good morning," Len greeted.

"G-good morning…" Oliver said seeming a little flustered.

"Good morning," Sonika said off to Oliver's side.

Len took notice of her for the first time. He smiled at her to cover-up how she had seemed invisible to him just moments ago.

Out of the corner of his eye Len saw Oliver frown slightly.

Len had time to ponder this just briefly when the teacher walked in and started class.

Len zoned out for most of what the teacher was saying.

After a while Len asked himself the question of what exactly Sonika was to Oliver.

Len turned around to look at Sonika as if doing so would give him the answer. Sonika noticed and looked up.

_Ugh, _Len thought as he fake-smiled at her again, a burning jealousy of her forming at the pit of his stomach.

Oliver seemed to notice again and he averted his eyes in an agitated motion.

_He does that every time I look at her, _Len noted.

Could it be that…Oliver and Sonika were going out?

The thought made Len a little angry.

It couldn't be helped though. Both were in the singing business, both Vocaloids nonetheless. If Oliver was straight, he'd most definitely have a girlfriend. Len glanced at Sonika again, who didn't notice this time.

He looked at her calculatingly. She _was _pretty. She wasn't a bad singer either. Len probably would have liked her if he wasn't gay.

But he loved Oliver instead, and Sonika simply couldn't compare.

Len was turning back to stare blankly at the board again when he noticed Oliver staring at him. They made eye-contact for a second before Oliver looked away, clearly frustrated.

_So they _are_ together, _Len thought, his spirits sinking, _Why else would he act like that?_

Len couldn't really blame Oliver for not wanting him to pay too much attention to Sonika. If he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't want some hot-shot celebrity to come and steal her away either.

But now there were two things working against him.

One: Oliver was straight.

Two: Oliver was taken.

Len sighed internally as the bell rang.

Whatever the situation was, Len thought he could at least walk with Oliver to class.

He waited for Oliver to get out of his seat and leave, but he waited for Sonika.

Of course…they were dating. Why shouldn't they spend as much time together as possible?

It still really got on Len's nerves.

The three walked out together and Len smiled and made small talk. When Sonika separated for them, Len almost expected her to lean over and give Oliver a kiss.

He was glad that she didn't.

Throughout the remaining walk, Len talked to Oliver, glad that Sonika was out of the way.

At some point Len said, "You and Sonika should come to the Vocaloid Mansion over summer vacation."

Oliver's smile dimmed slightly and he looked away, "Sonika usually goes to Summer Camp. She's usually busy over the summer."

"So you guys can't come? I'm sure she'll find some sort of opening," Len said. Len wondered if Oliver would come if Sonika didn't.

"No she's usually _really _busy," Oliver said again.

_He won't let her come near me, _Len thought, jealous again at how much Oliver cared for her.

Len dropped the subject, but his heart ached again.

When he walked into the Choir Room he was met with an abundance of exited girls and their smiles and blushes.

Len did his best to put on his stage face and smile for them, but his heart wasn't into it.

They actually did some singing that day.

The teacher gave Len the scores for the songs they were singing, but they were easy enough for him to sight-read so he didn't have to really focus.

He couldn't get the thought of Oliver and Sonika together out of it. The unsaid rejection was almost too much to bear.

He went through the rest of the day with his thoughts always on Oliver.

What could he do? He loved the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They made me happy C: This chapter is a shorter one. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I'm not really feeling well and have exams coming up.

_Oliver's POV_

Oliver was annoyed.

As he walked to school, he couldn't help but remember the previous day.

When they had been talking in homeroom Len had smiled at Sonika when she'd said 'good morning'.

You didn't smile at a person if you didn't like them.

Later in class Len had turned to stare at her. _Twice. _The first time when she saw him, he had smiled at her again.

Again this was behavior that pointed to a definite situation.

Sonika had captured Len's attention.

This definitely annoyed Oliver. Not to mention made him jealous.

Len liked Sonika as more than a friend. He was sure of it.

Oliver knew it really wasn't Sonika's fault. She couldn't help who liked her and who didn't.

In fact, Oliver wasn't even mad at her. He was more mad at Fate instead.

As he neared the school gates he noticed two people engaged in conversation. One person was a blonde boy while the other was a green-haired girl.

Oliver watched with sinking spirits as he noted how good the two looked together.

_They are both attractive, young singers. Of course they would make a good couple, _Oliver thought. _Besides… Sonika is more suited to Len than me._

The thought brought a pang of pain to his heart.

But it was true. Sonika was more popular and a better singer.

What was he thinking? Len? Love him? Of course not.

It still hurt though.

"Hi Oliver," Len said as he saw him.

"Hi, Len," Oliver said. At least Len talked to him. That was more than he could ask for; he should be happy with it.

But he still felt hollow.

Oliver looked from Len to Sonika. The duo made a picture perfect couple.

_Are they going out already?_ Oliver asked himself as he felt the pang of hurt one again.

They walked into homeroom together, Len inadvertently drawing attention to himself as usual.

Well he was famous. Oliver couldn't expect him to be completely inconspicuous.

Still he wanted Len to notice him only. Oliver himself already only ever noticed Len.

_I love him…I really love him,_ Oliver thought for the umpteenth time since meeting Len in person.

Oliver didn't even remember falling in love with him. All he knew that the person he cared about in the world was Len.

But Len cared most about Sonika.

Oliver watched the two as they made casual conversation. They both seemed so happy contrary to Oliver's own feelings.

He was feeling really tired now.

When homeroom ended, Len turned to smile at Oliver and Sonika, "Let's go."

"Okay," Sonika chirped.

Oliver just nodded.

He suddenly realized that the first day Len was at the school, every time Len had smiled at him, it must have actually been for Sonika. Not to mention it wasn't him that Len looked at first all the time. It was actually Sonika.

_I'm so stupid, _Oliver thought, _I actually thought he noticed _me _first._

Sonika separated from Len and Oliver in the hallway.

Oliver remembered the conversation yesterday.

Len had wanted Sonika and him to come to the well-known Vocaloid Mansion.

_He probably only wanted Sonika to come. He's seemed disappointed when I said Sonika is usually busy, _Oliver thought.

"Oliver? Are you okay? You seem kind of sad today…" Len said leaning down so both their faces were very near each other. This brought Oliver out of his reverie.

Oliver looked up at Len's concerned face and nearly spilled all of his thoughts, but he managed to gather himself.

Oliver looked away from Len's attractive face, "It's nothing. I'm fine." He smiled a little weakly.

"Okay then…" Len said looking unconvinced.

They entered the Choir classroom to happy cheers equal to those of the previous two days.

Oliver felt a jealousy also equal to those of the previous two days.

Class dragged on and they did more singing. Len's voice rang out clear and beautiful. It was the only thing that made class interesting for Oliver.

He loved to hear Len sing.

_He makes all my negative emotions go away…_Oliver thought. _If only he could do that more often._

Oliver walked Len to class again and he went to sit in the Courtyard under the same tree as before.

There was no one else there except for a few students who were studying. Oliver tried to the same but gave up after a while, his mind getting distracted by thoughts of Len.

He put his books down and stared up into the sky.

_I love him…. Even if he doesn't love me, I still love him, _Oliver thought to himself.

Oliver loved Len with all his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Remember, bold means Japanese. Enjoy the chappie (it ends in sort of a cliff hanger)!

_Len's POV_

Len thought he'd rather be anywhere than where he was right now.

Sonika was leading him to the courtyard with no clue as to what was happening other than 'I need to talk to you.'

First of all, Len did not want to spend time chatting with the girl who wiped away any chance he had with Oliver. Len did not like Sonika.

Second of all, Len did not want to keep up the pretenses he'd kept up since the beginning any longer. It was _very _annoying to keep smiling for someone who you didn't like.

Third of all, it was raining. Len loved the rain and loved standing outside in the rain, but Sonika being there would ruin it. Plus, she would most likely not stand in the rain but on the side where the roofing extended sheltering them from the rain. Len found it irritating to be standing so close to the tantalizing rain but not being touched by it.

The thing that made Len the unhappiest was the fact that he'd be going to the courtyard with Sonika _alone._

Len remembered the face Oliver had made at lunch when the teacher had called him.

He'd gotten a weary look in his eyes and quickly glanced at Sonika and Len before obliging to get up and talk to the teacher.

Right afterward Sonika had said she wanted to speak to him.

_He doesn't want me alone with Sonika, yet here I am going to a vacant courtyard with her, _Len thought.

No matter what he felt Len tried not to show it on his face.

Still Len couldn't help but sigh and look out the window.

Sonika heard him and turned around to look at him.

Len fake-smiled at her so she would turn away. It worked but she had a curious expression on her face

They got to the courtyard, and just as Len had thought, Sonika chose to sit under the roof while Len was itching to actually go out into the rain. He managed to resist somehow.

"Len, um, I have something to ask you," Sonika said.

"What is it? You can ask me anything," Len said even though he didn't care in the least.

"Well, it's about Oliver."

Len's ears immediately perked up. Now he was interested.

"What about Oliver?" Len asked, keeping his voice steady.

"I might be wrong about this, but I've had this hunch…it's just that…" Sonika blushed and stuttered, "Okay, I'll just straight out ask you. Do you like Oliver as more than a friend?"

Len was thunderstruck.

Trying not to look at Sonika, Len's mind worked furiously. How did she know? Was he too obvious? Len didn't think so but he couldn't be sure. The question now was should he tell her the truth? But what would her reaction be like? Would she tell? Would she be disgusted or okay with it? But Len couldn't just flat out lie to her. Doing so would be denying any feelings toward Oliver. Len didn't think that was possible for him to do. His feelings were too strong and he didn't think he could ever tell such a big lie. He loved Oliver too much.

Len's mind quickly came up with an idea. He had to test Sonika before telling her the truth.

"No," was all Len said looking away.

Sonika seemed panicked, "Are you sure? I mean…it's just the way you look at him…" she said in an uptight voice.

_It's like she wants us together…_Len observed as she rambled on.

"I know you're both guys," Sonika continued, "but you can't help who you like, right? I just get this feeling that—"

Maybe he would tell her the truth. He turned to face Sonika.

"I don't like Oliver. I love him with all my heart and soul," Len said interrupting her.

Sonika got quiet and blushed a little.

After a few silent moments she smiled and said, "I knew it! I mean, that's great!"

"You don't care that I'm gay?" Len asked.

"Of course not! Love is love," Sonika grinned.

"But how did you know?" Len asked still dumbfounded as to why she found out.

"Because, Len, the aura around you when your near him…it's like you wouldn't be anywhere else in the world other than by his side. The way you smile at him so genuinely and full of warmth is in sharp contrast to the way you fake-smile at everyone else. It was obvious to me, but I don't think anyone else has noticed yet…not even Oliver," Sonika explained.

"I don't understand. Aren't you two going out?" Len asked.

Sonika blinked, "Oliver and I? No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. We're just friends. In fact, this entire time I've been thinking that you and Oliver would go well together. He's just so cute and sort of feminine and here you are as an attractive international celebrity," Sonika sighed dreamily, "Just imagining the scene with Oliver as the uke—I mean! Uh…" she said realizing what she had said.

Len stared at her in a stunned silence.

"Uke? Are you a… yaoi fan girl?" he asked.

Sonika sat there quietly for a while then burst out, "Oh please don't tell anyone! I'm a closet otaku, and I love shounen-ai. The real life saga of LenxOliver is just so beautiful—ah I mean—"

Len burst out laughing unable to contain himself any longer, interrupting her.

Who knew that this was Sonika's true nature?

Sonika blushed deeply, "Oh… this is so embarrassing. You probably think I'm a freak now…"

Calming himself down, Len said, "I don't think you're a freak. It's kind of hard to be opposed to shounen-ai fans when you yourself sing songs feeding fan girls' fantasies all the time. I just feel…like there has been a large burden lifted off my shoulders. To know you and Oliver aren't going out…the only thing now is that…Oliver…won't like me that way…"he said glumly.

Sonika slapped him on his shoulder, "How do you know? Hey, I'm the guy's best friend. I could be you're wingman, er, wing girl."

Len looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah!" she said brightly, "Oh what wonderful inspiration you and Oliver will be for my yaoi fantasies…" Sonika said, then blushed at her own words.

Len burst out laughing again and Sonika turned a crimson color.

Len stood up and extended a hand to help Sonika up.

She took it but, Len lost his footing, causing him to fall and land on Sonika.

"Ow," Sonika said as Len fell on top of her.

"I'm so sorry!" Len apologized pushing himself off the ground a bit. Just then he heard a gasp coming from in front of him.

Len looked up to see Oliver standing wide-eyed at the spectacle.

Blushing, Oliver ran out into the courtyard where it was still raining.

"Oliver!" Len called.

Len scrambled up and ran after him, but Oliver jumped over the school fence.

"Oliver!" he called again.

Len stood frozen in the rain.

No, NO, _NO!_

Oliver had completely misunderstood the situation.

As Len looked desolately at Oliver's retreating figure, Sonika got up and brushed herself off.

After a few moments of silence, she said, "Go after him."

"What?" Len asked looking back at her.

"Go after him. Explain everything to him," she said.

"I can't…it won't work," Len said quietly.

"You won't know if you don't try. Just go after him. I can guarantee he won't refuse to listen to you. It's not in his character.

After few moments of consideration, Len turned to face her fully.

Len bowed deeply then straightened up. Smiling, he said, "**Thank you so much.**"

Len turned and ran as fast he could in the direction of Oliver.

Len ran through the rainy streets. He stopped to ask directions a few times but otherwise kept running.

He needed to find Oliver.

Finally he found him in an empty park.

Oliver was leaning against a tree, rubbing his eyes. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He was soaked head to toe.

Stopping a few yards from the tree, Len called out, "Oliver!"

Oliver lifted his head and upon seeing Len his eyes widened in surprise.

Oliver looked away again his cheeks stained pink.

The sound of the rain plummeting towards Earth resounded in Len's ears. He took a step forward.

"Oliver, I'm in love with you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now to continue with the story…

_Oliver's POV_

"Oliver, I'm in love with you."

Len's words rang through Oliver's ears.

Had he heard wrong? Was he dreaming?

Oliver's tears stopped falling and his heart beat furiously.

Len's resolute face was replaced by one of surprise.

"I-I'm sorry!" Len exclaimed as he turned away.

He was about to run away when Oliver called out, "Len, wait!"

Len stopped and stood frozen.

Oliver took a small step forward, "Why? Why are you sorry…?" he asked shakily.

Len looked down at the ground, "I don't want to ruin our friendship… I truly love you, Oliver, but…do you? I don't know if you do…"

Oliver sniffled as his tears came back.

"Len…" Oliver whispered as he blinked causing some his tears to get caught in his lashes.

Hearing Oliver cry, Len turned around and took a step forward. His face was still in an anxious expression.

Oliver closed the rest of the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Len's torso.

"But I do…I do feel the same way. I love you too," Oliver whispered while continuing to cry.

After a moment, Oliver felt Len wrap his arms around him.

Oliver closed his eyes as Len ruffled his hair.

"Sh…don't cry…" Len whispered into Oliver ear.

Oliver's tears stopped falling.

Len gently caressed Oliver's cheek.

Oliver peered into Len's eyes. They reflected love and warmth.

Len leaned over and pressed his lips against Oliver's.

Oliver kissed him back.

He couldn't believe how happy he was. He'd never dreamed in a million years that he would be in Len's arms.

They broke apart and Oliver buried his face in Len's shirt, a little embarrassed.

"I love you," Len said so softly that Oliver was the only one in the world who could hear him.

Oliver blushed. Len made him feel special.

"I love you too," Oliver whispered. He lifted his head to look at Len. Len was smiling at him.

Oliver blushed deeper and buried his head in Len's shirt again as the other boy laughed softly.

"You're so cute, Oliver," Len said quietly causing Oliver to blush even more.

Len pushed Oliver away gently and took his hand. He led Oliver under the tree that he was leaning against just moments ago.

"Oh! Look," Oliver said pointing up towards the sky.

Len looked toward the rainbow Oliver was indicating. Apparently it had stopped raining.

Oliver smiled and his face lit up, "Isn't it pretty?"

Len smiled, "Yeah."

With that he leaned down and placed another kiss on Oliver's lips.

Oliver's face heated up again and Len laughed a bit.

Len ruffled Oliver's hair again, "I didn't think you'd like me back."

"Neither did I," Oliver said quietly, looking away.

Len leaned down and lightly kissed Oliver's cheekbone.

Oliver turned toward Len again to be enveloped in a hug.

Len rested his chin and Oliver's shoulder.

"Cherries…" Len murmured, "How nice."

Oliver blushed again.

"You know," Len said thoughtfully, "I once wondered what it would be like to kiss you in the rain."

"Me?" Oliver asked blushing.

Len nodded, "Who else?"

Len put an arm around Oliver who rested is head on Len's chest.

He didn't think life could get any more perfect. His dream had come true. He had Len now so he wouldn't ever need anything again.

"That was really cute, what you said just now," Len said into Oliver's ear.

Oliver turned toward Len surprised, "Huh?"

Len smiled, "You just said that since you have me you won't need anything else."

"Oh," Oliver said blushing. He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud.

Len laughed softly, "It's true though. I'd do anything for you."

Oliver continued to blush as Len leaned down and placed another kiss on his cheek.

Oliver looked down at the ground and saw his watch.

"Len, we have ten minutes until class begins," he said.

Len sighed, "I kinda wish I could stay like this with you forever. But I guess we have to go to class."

Oliver agreed with Len, but it was true that they needed to go to class.

Len stood up and helped Oliver up as well.

As they started walking Len didn't let go of Oliver's hand.

As the duo walked back toward school grounds, people in the street turned and pointed toward Len along the way.

Oliver didn't mind because Len seemed to be a hundred percent focused on him. This made Oliver unimaginably happy.

_Wow…_Oliver thought as Len smiled at him again.

Len was really beautiful. Oliver thought he was very lucky to have him.

He wouldn't have ever thought that Len Kagamine would like him. Yet here he was walking hand in hand with Len to school.

Everything passed Oliver by. He only paid attention to Len. His feelings seemed to swell up inside him. They were so big but were still so clear and could be summed up in one word: love.

"I love you, Oliver," Len said again.

Oliver blushed, and then smiled brightly, "I love you too, Len."

As if he could ever think otherwise.

Len was a beautiful person and Oliver would love him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's not over yet! There is still a bit to go.

_Len's POV_

By the time Len and Oliver got back to school the sun was shining brightly again. It had dried their clothes and only their hair was a bit damp.

They entered the school and walked to their next class that they happened to share.

Sonika was also in the class and was seated in her seat. As the two of them entered she turned to smile at them knowingly.

The eyes of everyone flitted to Oliver and Len's joined hands.

Len completely ignored the whispers out of habit. You got used to such behavior from people when you were a Vocaloid.

Instead he fixated his gaze on Oliver.

He looked a bit uncomfortable at the attention.

As they sat down, Len leaned over and asked, "Oliver, are you okay?"

Oliver blushed and nodded, "Yes..."

"Are you sure. Please don't endure anything for me," Len said sincerely.

"I'm not enduring anything. Being with you makes everything else seem insignificant in comparison," Oliver said softly, "It's just that…I've never told anyone that I was gay…"

"Oh…" Len breathed as he realized how Oliver might be feeling about them being together.

Len himself had never had the problem. He'd been a Vocaloid for some time now, and even when he wasn't a Vocaloid he had been around other Vocaloids from a very young age. Vocaloids did so many homosexual duets and PVs together that you pretty much got used to idea of being gay or lesbian. Len only realized now how it might be for Oliver who lived a normal life.

"I'm sorry…" Len apologized, "I didn't think that maybe you wanted to keep it a secret."

"I don't want to keep it secret," Oliver objected, "I don't want to hide our relationship. It's just that—"

"Alright class!" the teacher said at the front of the room, "Let's get started."

Len felt a little annoyed at this. He would have preferred listening to what Oliver had to say. He would just have to ask him another time.

The rest of the school day went by and Len couldn't find a moment to bring up the subject. Everyone had been stopping Len and Oliver and asking them if they were actually going out.

Len had mixed feelings about this. He had been proud to call Oliver his boyfriend, but it got a little irritating after a while. The thing he worried about most was how Oliver felt. No one had known about him being gay and all of a sudden the issue was getting a lot of attention. It would be natural for him to feel insecure.

It was after school Len got a chance to talk to Oliver about it.

Len was leaning against the locker beside Oliver's in the deserted hallway. Oliver was packing his things into his school bag with a spaced-out look on his face.

Len looked at him concerned, "Oliver…?"

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Len, "Yes?"

Len pulled Oliver into a hug, "I'm sorry, I wasn't considering the consequences of us going out."

"But I'm glad you told me…I don't think I would have liked it if we were never like this," Oliver said, resting his head on Len's chest.

Ruffling Oliver's hair, Len said, "But I don't like seeing you so stressed out."

"I'm not stressed out. You see, I've always been…embarrassed to tell anyone that I was gay," Oliver said quietly.

Len lifted Oliver's chin so he was looking him in the eyes, "Oliver, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Then there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Love is love. Always remember that. And know that I'll always support you no matter what. You matter the world to me," Len said.

Oliver blushed, "Okay…"

Len leaned down and kissed Oliver's temple lightly.

Tossing the last few of Oliver's things in Oliver's bag, Len smiled and said, "Let's go. I'll walk you home."

"Alright," Oliver said taking Len's outstretched hand.

The next day Len made sure to stop by Oliver's house before walking to school so they could walk together.

The morning went by normally and Len was delighted to just be by Oliver's side. He thought Oliver was happy too.

That was until it was his free period.

Oliver had class that period. After getting a snack from the cafeteria and starting some of his homework, he felt bored and decided to go stand outside of Oliver's class and wait for him instead.

Len was heading in the direction of Oliver's classroom when he heard voices coming from the boy's bathroom. He would have normally just ignored it but one word got his attention: "Oliver."

Len slinked over to the door of the bathroom.

_What am I doing?_ He asked himself, embarrassment settling in.

He was about to walk away when he heard the person talking again, "I didn't know you were gay," some guy leered.

_Hey, what they talking about? _Len wondered.

"Um…well…" said a startlingly familiar voice.

Len stood paralyzed. That was Oliver's voice.

"I guess you do look kinda look like a girl," said a different voice but with the same type of mocking tone.

"Len Kagamine almost looks like a girl too," the first voice piped up.

The second voice laughed and said, "But then they're not gay, they're _lesbian!_"

Len stormed into the bathroom as both voices laughed loudly.

As he entered, Len caught sight of an embarrassed-looking Oliver and two average-looking boys.

The laughter quickly died out very quickly after the two boys saw Len. The jeering look was replaced by one of intimidation.

Len guessed that the anger he was feeling showed on his face.

Len strode over to Oliver and put his arm around Oliver's shoulders.

"Do you have any problems with us being together?" Len asked the two boys.

The bullies looked at each other and looked back at Len.

After a moment of silence one of the boys opened his mouth and said, "W-well, I mean, you're gay—"

Len walked over to him, closing the distance between them and grabbing him by his collar. Len seemed to be a few inches taller than the other guy.

"And?"

The boy looked flustered and he blurted out, "You look like a girl!"

This idiot was so unoriginal and repetitive.

Nevertheless Len smirked, "That's not what your girlfriend said."

Len roughly let go of the boy's collar causing him to stagger back a few steps.

The boy looked even flustered yet and a little angry, "Annie? But she said she wasn't into Len Kagamine _that _much!"

With that the boy ran out of the bathroom.

The remaining boy took one look at Len and ran out after his friend.

Wow. And Len hadn't even meant for that to happen.

Without another thought Len turned around and walked back to Oliver whose cheeks were flushed and was looking at Len with wide eyes.

Len took Oliver into his arms.

After several quiet moments, Len asked into Oliver's ear, "Has this happened before?"

"A couple times," Oliver said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Len.

"I didn't want to worry you," Oliver said lifting his head to look at Len.

Len put a hand on Oliver's cheek, "Oliver, please don't think like that. I would do anything for you, believe me."

Sighing, Len gently kissed lightly Oliver's lips.

"Plus, if you'd told me, I could have done _that_ a while ago and they would have stopped bothering you," Len said, referring to the incident that just happened.

"Sorry," Oliver said blushing and with a cute look on his face.

Not able to help himself, Len kissed Oliver on the lips again.

"I'm not mad at you," Len said, "I could never be mad at such a cute person."

Len cupped his hands around Oliver's face and brought it up so they were looking directly at each other.

"Oliver, I just want you to know that no matter what those fools out there say, there is nothing wrong with being gay," Len said looking seriously at Oliver, "I love you and that's all the matters to me. I don't think I'm not allowed to love you just because you're a guy and I'm a guy. Whatever misconceptions the general public may have, you are the most important thing in my life. I wouldn't trade these feelings for anything in the world."

Oliver buried his face in Len's shirt and Len patted his head.

"I love you, Len," Oliver said, lifting his head and looking at Len.

Len smiled, "I love you too. No matter what."

Oliver surprised Len by reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Len on the lips.

Len smiled in the lip lock.

He'd usually been the one to start the kisses. Oliver had never kissed him before.

They left the bathroom together and Oliver went back to class.

Len waited outside of Oliver's classroom for the remaining time working on a song he was writing about love called Discotheque Love.

Oliver exited the class first when the bell rang and headed straight towards Len. This gave Len a warm feeling inside.

Len took Oliver's hand they went to the cafeteria for lunch.

Oliver and Len were casually eating while enjoying being in each other's company when the intercom announced for Len Kagamine to go the main office.

"I'll go with you," said Oliver, finishing up his lunch.

Len finished eating and they went to the main office together.

"Excuse me," he said to the secretary who was busily staring at a computer monitor.

The secretary, a young-look woman, turned and yelped when she saw him.

"Len Kagamine! I mean—eh…" the secretary cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "There is a letter here for you."

The secretary reached inside a desk drawer and pulled out an envelope with the Vocaloid High emblem.

Len took the letter and thanked the secretary who blushed deeply and stuttered before looking at Len and Oliver's joined hands and getting a very disappointed look on her face.

Len and Oliver walked out of the main office. Len leaned against wall as Oliver stood beside him peering over at the letter.

"What is it?" Len wondered out loud as he broke the seal.

Inside was a letter printed on thick creamy paper with the Vocaloid High heading at the top.

Len read the letter quickly, his spirits sinking.

Len turned to Oliver and said, "I'm supposed to be going back to Japan in three days."

As Oliver's face registered surprise and then sadness, Len could only think one thing.

_I don't want to leave him._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Lenny has to go back :( awww..

_Len's POV_

"So Len has to go back to Japan?" Sonika asked as she sat cross-legged in her desk in homeroom.

Len nodded sadly, "Yes…"

"What?" Len said springing out of her seat, "When?"

Len sighed and squeezed the hand he was holding that belonged to Oliver.

"Two days."

Len hadn't felt this sad since he fell in love with Oliver and thought they couldn't be together.

Now they finally were together and he had to leave.

"No!" Sonika yelled loudly, "Len you can't go back! Oliver would miss you too much! And who would inspire my LenxOliver fan fiction?"

By now everyone in the class was staring at Len and Oliver and whispering about Len's departure from Britain.

Len just sighed again.

He turned to stare at Oliver who looked up to meet his gaze.

"It's not like he can help it," Oliver spoke up, "The Exchange Program is nearing its end. Len has to go back home sometime."

"I'd rather not leave you, Oliver," Len said.

Oliver lay his head on his desk and said, "I'd rather you not leave me either."

Len gently brushed away some of Oliver's bangs away from his eyes. He was about to lean down and kiss the top of Oliver's head when the teacher walked in.

"Alright c-class," she said stuttering when she saw Len and Oliver's intimate moment.

Len was annoyed and it probably showed plainly on his face when he pulled away from Oliver.

They still held hands under the table though.

After class, Len went to his homeroom teacher and told her about going back. She seemed unhappy to hear the news, but she told him that she would tell the rest of the faculty about it. Len thought that she would _gossip_ about it to the rest of the faculty instead of _telling_ them about it.

Len left the classroom to find Oliver standing outside, waiting for him.

Len gave him a sad smile and took his hand as they made their way to the Choir room.

Later in the day, during break, they both sat in the courtyard which was deserted except for them.

Len rested his head in Oliver's lap and stared up at Oliver's face for a really long time. Len had come to love Oliver's face and his personality.

He reached up and stroked Oliver's cheek.

As he propped himself up to kiss Oliver, Len could only think about how sad he was to be leaving Oliver.

Oliver broke the kiss and looked at Len with loneliness in his eyes.

"After you go back to Japan…will we ever see each other again?" Oliver asked.

Len sat up properly and took Oliver in his arms, "I hope so."

"I would be really sad if we didn't ever see each other again," Oliver said, his voice muffled by Len's shirt.

"I would too, Oliver," Len said, "It breaks my heart to think that the day after tomorrow I'll be on a plane headed back."

Len felt Oliver tighten his grip on his shirt.

Len ruffled up Oliver's hair, "But we'll still talk. I wouldn't ever think of losing communication with you."

Oliver let go of Len's shirt and put his arms around Len's neck and lifted his head to kiss him.

Their lips were about to touch when the door to the courtyard was heard opening and closing.

"Hey, you two!" Sonika yelled, running toward Len and Oliver, "You want to play volleyba—Oh! Kya! So cute! I mean—I-I'm so sorry! I-I—You're busy, sorry for bothering you!" she said, turning back around sprinting through the courtyard door as she caught sight of them.

After a moment or two, Len chuckled lightly and rested his forehead on Oliver's.

"I'll miss you," Oliver said.

"I'll miss you too," Len said back to him.

The time Len spent with Oliver seemed to fly by. He had so much fun with him that before Len knew it; he was standing in the Airport, about to board his first flight to Japan.

Oliver and Sonika had both come to see Len off.

Len stood in front of them silently. He didn't know what to say. It seemed as if his whole life had changed. He came here thinking he'd just have some fun, but he'd done so much more. He'd fallen in love and had the time of his life.

Sonika sniffled loudly and Len smiled a little indulgently at her.

"It was great meeting you, Sonika," Len said, "Thanks for what you've done. I don't think I would have had the courage to tell Oliver that I loved him without you. Goodbye."

Sonika sniffled again and put on a tough-looking face, "Len, that was all your own will to tell him you're feelings. I just told you to run after him that one day. It has been great knowing you. Come visit soon so Oliver doesn't get too lonely."

Len gave her a smile and turned toward Oliver who was looking away, a blush on his face.

Len stepped up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you," Len said.

Oliver wrapped arms around Len, "I'll miss you too."

Just then intercom announced the last call for Len's flight.

Len looked at Oliver and hoped his face conveyed everything that he felt.

"I love you, Oliver," Len said.

Oliver looked at him back with warmth-filled eyes.

"I love you too, Len," he said.

Len leaned down and kissed Oliver on his lips.

Oliver kissed him back, but Len sensed a tear rolling down his cheek.

Len straightened up and brushed away the tear from Oliver's eyes and smiled at him.

He took a step back, one that was painful for him to take, and waved to Oliver and Sonika.

He turned around just as painfully and kept waving. He continued waving to them until they were out of his vision.

Len's body worked mechanically as he went through all the airport procedures. His mind was focused so completely on Oliver he didn't even notice his fans screaming at him from various directions in the airport.

Len took his seat on the plane amidst whispers and looked out the window. He continued to stare out of it as the plane took flight. His mind was still focused solely on Oliver.

Len leaned back in his seat and put his head back, staring at the roof of the plane.

As the distance between Oliver and himself grew, so did his pain. He was leaving his true love thousands of miles away.

Silently a tear rolled down Len's face.


	9. Final Chapter 9

A/N: As if I'd end a fanfiction on a negative note! This is the 9th and final chapter. I can't believe I made this thing so long. Enjoy the conclusion to Discovering Each Other!

_Oliver's POV_

Oliver was lying down on his living room sofa. The house was empty and quiet. The only sound came from the steady falling of rain outside.

Oliver held a picture above his head so he could see it. It was a shot of Oliver and his boyfriend Len from several months ago. It was taken during Len's transfer to England.

In the picture Len was embracing Oliver and kissing the top of his head. Both boys were smiling, the love they felt for each other showing on their faces.

Oliver sat up and clutched the photograph to his chest as a wave of loneliness swept over him.

Tomorrow would be the first day of the new school year. Normally he would be happy for this, but this year he was sad.

The reason for his sadness? Len wouldn't be there waiting for him after class or there for him to spend break with for the whole coming year. Or the next one. Or the one after that. Or the ones to come after.

After Len left, Oliver had kept contact with him. They had emailed or called each other nearly every day. Even though Oliver had been happy that the person he loved and he still talked, video-calling just wasn't a proper substitute for meeting each other in person.

But it was still better than no communication.

Oliver brought his legs to his chest and hugged his knees, setting the photograph in front of him on the sofa.

For the last week and a half Len had suddenly stopped talking to him.

Oliver called Len many times but he only picked up once. Even then they could only talk for five minutes. Len had sounded busy and there was laughter and voices calling Len's name in the background.

Oliver turned away from the photograph suddenly causing it fall. He buried his head in the sofa's pillows in a way that was very similar to how he used to hide his face in Len's shirt.

Len.

There was only one solution to Oliver's questions.

_He doesn't love me anymore, _Oliver thought.

Oliver picked up the photograph off the ground and put it on the tea table.

Waves of seemingly endless pain and loneliness crashed over Oliver as he stared at Len's face in the picture. He still loved Len more than ever. They had discovered each other, but Len had moved on.

A tear fell from Oliver's eye. Oliver wiped away roughly. He couldn't help but remember how Len had so gently wiped away his tear the last time he'd seen him at the airport.

Oliver turned over and stared at the ceiling.

He missed Len. He wished Len was here. He wished Len loved him. He loved Len more than anything.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making Oliver jump.

"Coming!" Oliver yelled as he got up to answer the door.

Oliver looked out the window as he passed through the foyer. It was pouring outside.

The only person Oliver knew who like to be out in the weather like this was Len.

As Oliver turned the lock to the door he wondered who would show up on his doorstep now.

Oliver opened the door.

He gasped as his eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

Standing before him was the one and only Len Kagamine.

Oliver was at a loss for words.

_Am I hallucinating?_ Oliver asked himself as he looked at the smiling Len.

"Oliver," Len said in a velvety voice as he lovingly caressed Oliver's cheek.

Hearing Len speak, Oliver pushed all his doubts and threw himself at Len, burying his face in Len's shirt.

He was astonished. He'd wanted so badly to see Len. He was finally here.

Oliver felt familiar hands ruffle his hair and push him away gently.

Len cupped his hand around Oliver's cheek and bent down to kiss him lightly on his lips.

"Len…," Oliver said quietly. He thought he might cry.

Oliver looked at Len who had gotten a bit taller. He was soaked from head to toe. Yet he was smiling warmly at Oliver.

"Come in," Oliver said grabbing Len's hand and pulling him inside.

Oliver gave Len a towel and fixed him some hot tea in the kitchen.

Oliver came out with a tray carrying two cups of steaming tea. He set it down on the tea table. He looked up to see Len examining the picture of them.

Oliver blushed, "I was looking at it."

Len smiled at him and placed a kiss on the top of head like he was doing in the picture.

"You're really cute, Oliver," Len said.

Oliver blushed again, "Why are you here?" he asked Len.

"I missed you so much, I came back," Len said.

"Oh…" Oliver said. He looked down at the ground, "How long will you be here?"

"As long as you are here."

Oliver looked at Len puzzled.

Len smiled brightly, making Oliver's heart skip a beat.

"I'm staying here permanently."

Oliver was in utter disbelief.

"Really?" he asked Len, his eyes alight and his cheeks a rosy color.

Len chuckled and touched Oliver's face.

"Really," he answered, "In fact, my entire family has relocated here."

"So…the reason you couldn't answer my calls was because you were busy for the move?" Oliver asked.

"That…and I wanted this to be a surprise," Len said, "I wouldn't have missed seeing that look on that adorable face of yours for the world."

Oliver blushed yet again.

"Were you worried?" Len asked.

"I thought that… you didn't like me anymore," Oliver said.

Len took Oliver in his arms, "I would never stop loving you, Oliver. You are very special to me."

After a pause, Oliver quietly asked Len, "Why did you all suddenly move here?"

"I honestly couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything that I did always somehow brought my thoughts to you. I felt so lonely. I wanted to be with you, to see you again. After a while of living like a zombie, my family said they couldn't take any more of me being so depressed all the time," Len explained, "So we all unanimously agreed to move here."

"It was the same for me," Oliver said quietly.

The only time Oliver had been happy after Len had left was when he was talking to him. Oliver had been missing Len so much. Everything reminded him of Len. All he could think about was Len.

Len put a hand under Oliver's chin and brought it up so he could kiss Oliver's lips.

Oliver closed his eyes in the kiss.

When they broke away, Len said, "I love you, Oliver. I will love you forever."

"I'll always love you too," Oliver said back to him.

They kissed again, both thinking the same thing.

They had discovered each other and now they loved each other more than anything in the world.


	10. Extra!

A/N: It has been such a long while since I wrote for this fic! In fact, I thought I was done with it. But a few months ago owlcity89 reviewed and gave me a great idea: "an epilogue where Oliver meets all of Len's family!" Sorry I couldn't write it sooner, but here it is!

Oliver and Len walked up the steps hand in hand.

Oliver moved tensely, staring straight ahead at the large mansion door with an anxious look on his face.

Len noticed this and softly kissed his cheek, "Don't be so nervous, Oliver."

Oliver turned towards Len, "But…this is the first time I'm going to meet your family…"

"It'll be fine. Plus, they already know about you," Len said smiling, "We moved to a new country all because of our feelings, after all."

Oliver blushed cutely, "But…"

"It'll be fine," Len reassured him again.

Taking his key out of his pocked, he unlocked the heavy wooden door and pushed it open.

Inside was a large foyer and living room. There was a balcony on the opposite side of the room with two staircases running down either side of it. The floor was marble, but there was a plush rug on it. The living room was nicely furnished and contained a well-equipped media center.

Oliver's eyes widened, "Wow…it's gorgeous!"

Len laughed, "We actually had a more traditional Japanese home in Japan, but Meiko wanted to get a western style house when moving here."

"Meiko?" Oliver asked, "The Meiko that was one the first Japanese vocaloid?"

Len smiled at Oliver's large, wondrous eyes, "Yup, that's her. She's as scary as a demon and is always drinking sake."

"Hey, kid! Stop sprouting those lies about me, will ya?" came a female voice from the stairs. The owner of the voice was rather voluptuous and had short brown hair. She carried a sake bottle in one hand and her other hand was holding the hand of another almost equally voluptuous woman with long pink hair.

Len looked up in surprise at Meiko, but quickly got over it.

"See? She's carrying sake?" Len said good-naturedly, turning to Oliver.

Meiko put the bottle down on a side table and, letting go of the other woman's hand, smacked Len in the back of the head, "Len, you really need to watch that big mouth of yours."

The other woman laughed softly, and turned to Oliver and smiled at him. Meiko saw him too and smiled.

Taking the pink-haired woman's hand again, Meiko said, "Hey, you must be Oliver. Sorry about Len's rude introduction. I'm Meiko and this is my girlfriend Luka."

"Hello," Luka said softly, "It's nice to meet you, Oliver. Len has said a lot about you."

Oliver blushed and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too," he said brightly.

"How cute!" Meiko cooed, "You actually did something right for once," she said to Len.

Len scoffed, "Of course I did."

"You arrogant brat," Meiko said, putting her hand on her hip, but still smiling. She walked over to the couch and grabbed two wine classes from a nearby cabinet.

Still holding his hand, Len began to lead Oliver up the steps, "I'm going to go introduce Oliver to the others," he said to Meiko and Luka.

"Kaito and Gakupo are in the entertainment room and I think Miku and Rin are in the dance hall," Luka told him as she sat down beside Meiko who was pouring two glasses of sake.

"They are both really nice," Oliver said to Len once they were on the balcony, his previous angst mostly gone by now.

"Luka is, but Meiko? She's like an ogre!" Len said.

"I heard that!" Meiko called up from the living room.

Len rolled his eyes, and led Oliver down a hallway.

"Kaito? Gakupo?" Len called, pushing open a door.

Inside was a large, comfortable-looking sofa and coffee table situated in front of a fancy entertainment center. Behind the sofa was a mini-recording studio with high-tech recording gear.

On the sofa sat two men, one with long purple hair and another with blue hair. The blue-haired one was leaning into the other who had a laptop on his lap.

They both looked up as Len entered and smiled when they saw him holding Oliver's hand.

"Hi, Len," the blue haired one said, turning towards them, "I'm guessing this is Oliver?"

"Yeah," Len said, "Oliver, this is Kaito and Gakupo. Kaito's the one in the blue and Gakupo's the other one."

"'the other one'?" Gakupo asked, "Really, Len? At least try to make your favoritism less obvious," turning towards Oliver, he said, "Nice to meet you, Oliver. As blondie over there just said, I'm Gakupo."

"And I'm Kaito," said man piped up, "Nice to meet you!" Laughing, Kaito exclaimed, "You're just as cute as Len described!"

Oliver blushed deeply and even Len blushed a little bit.

"Geez, Kaito…" Len mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Kaito just grinned widely, exchanging a look with Gakupo.

"What is it now?" Len asked, still embarrassed.

Gakupo laughed, "You two kinda remind us of ourselves when we were your age."

"Yeah, didn't we start dating around the same age?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo nodded, "You were just as shy Oliver over there. Must be an uke thing."

This time both Kaito and Oliver blushed.

"Gakupo!" Kaito said, frowning a bit.

Laughing some more, Gakupo said,"Len, you should go show off your boyfriend to your sister. Rin's probably dying to meet him."

"Right," Len said, "See you guys later."

Len lead Oliver out of the room and further down the hall.

"Len!" a young female voice from behind them exclaimed just as they were a few feet from the door.

They turned around to see a young girl with long teal twin-tails.

Oliver recognized her immediately.

Who wouldn't recognize Hatsune Miku?

Miku was carrying a tray full food and walked towards them.

"Oh, hey Miku. Where's Rin? I thought you were with her," Len said.

"She's in the dance hall; I just went to get some snacks," Miku said, turning towards Oliver, she smiled warmly, "So?"

"Ah," Len said. Pushing Oliver a little in front of him, he said, "Oliver this is Miku. Miku, this is Oliver."

"Hi, Oliver!" Miku said warmly, "It's so nice to meet you. Len always talks about you non-stop, so we were all very curious to meet you."

"Hello," Oliver said shyly. He blushed. Everyone had been saying that Len talked about him a lot. It made him really happy to hear that since Oliver too always talked about Len.

"Come on, let's go see Rin in the dance hall," Miku said, leading them down the hall.

Oliver turned to Len, "Rin is your twin sister, right?"

"Yeah, we're fifteen minutes apart, why?"

"Um…" Oliver said, biting his bottom lip. His anxiety had come back. He was about to meet Len's closest family member.

Sensing Oliver's inner turmoil, Len squeezed his hand gently, "Don't worry, Rin's really receptive of new people. She's the more social one out of us. You two will get along great."

"Okay…" Oliver said, only half reassured.

They walked down the hall and came to a pair of large double doors.

Len pushed them open to showcase a large dance studio. There was some hi-tech looking sound and visual equipment in the corner of the room and all of the walls were covered floor to ceiling in mirror. There were built-in lights on the ceiling arranged in the shape of a spiral galaxy.

A blonde blue-eyed girl who looked like the female version of Len stood near the center of the room, watching an MMD model dance to a song on the flat screen TV.

Hearing the door open, she turned away from the TV. When she saw Miku, she blushed a bit and smiled, her face lighting up. She saw Len next and the blush went away but she kept smiling, playfulness in her eyes. When she saw Oliver peaking his head out behind Len, her smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She exclaimed approaching them.

Standing in front of Len and Oliver who were holding hands, she put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "You must be the famous Oliver who holds Len's heart in his hands!"

Oliver blushed deeply at Rin's words, his heart fluttering a little at the thought of being so important to Len.

Len blushed a little and furrowed his brow, "Rin," he said in a slightly reprimanding voice.

Rin giggled, "Sorry, sorry, he's just so cute you can't help but tease him a little. He's sorta like you when you were younger."

Rin turned to Oliver, "This kid," she said motioning towards Len, "used to be a total crybaby. Every time something happened he'd come to me all 'neechan, neechan!'."

Len turned towards Oliver, his blush having gotten a bit deeper, "She's making that up. I was really mature for my age."

Rin laughed, "No you weren't!"

Miku giggled a little, "Len was really cute when he was little," she agreed, "but Rin was even more so. You were definitely the more energetic one whereas Len was quite cautious."

"See," Len said, grinning, "You've always been reckless."

Rin frowned, blushing a little, "Didn't you hear Miku? I was cuter than you."

While both the twins frowned at each other Miku laughed.

Oliver stared at them with wide eyes, finally speaking, "Have you all been together your whole lives?"

They turned toward Oliver and smiled.

"Pretty much," Rin said, reaching out to hold Miku's hand.

"Oh," Oliver said blushing a little. He was a bit embarrassed to admit it to himself, but he wished he'd known Len for a long time too.

Len squeezed Oliver's hand, and as if reading his mind, said, "I wish I'd known you my whole life. It would have been so much better than way."

Hearing Len's words Oliver blushed to the tips of his ears, causing Len to chuckle and place a soft kiss on his brow.

The girls watched them and giggled.

"Aren't they just so lovey-dovey?" Rin asked Miku, "It's adorable."

Both boys blushed and Oliver hid behind Len slightly while Len frowned a little.

Just then Kaito called from down the hall, "It's time for dinner!"

"Let's go," Len said to Oliver, pulling him out of the room, still slightly flustered.

The girls giggled behind them and followed.

Len led Oliver past a large dining room and into a smaller, cozier adjacent room.

The round table was set for eight. There was a variety of foods on the table, both Japanese and English.

As they sat down to eat, Oliver stared in wonder about him. All the other vocaloids were talking, laughing having a good time. The atmosphere was very friendly. Any nervousness Oliver had previously felt had completely disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of happiness.

Oliver smiled a little and turned toward Len who was staring back.

Reaching under the table, Len grabbed hold of Oliver's hand and gave it a little squeeze, not letting go.

Oliver blushed and continued to eat, talk and laugh with the other vocaloids in the warm and welcome environment.

Later that night, after a wonderful evening of talking with Len and his family, Len walked Oliver home, holding hands and chatting idly with each other.

In front of Oliver's house, Len briefly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Oliver's forehead.

Blushing, Oliver smiled warmly, "Thank you for letting me meet your family, Len."

Len smiled back, "Thank you for coming over. You should come more often, they obviously love you."

Oliver blushed, still smiling he softly said, "_I_ love _you_, Len."

Bringing Oliver close and putting his arms around him in a hug, Len said, "I love you too, Oliver."

Len brought his head down and rubbed his nose against Oliver's in an Eskimo kiss.

Tilting his head up, Oliver brightly said, "Maybe you could meet my family!"

Len smiled, "That'd be great."

"Yay! We should arrange a date," Oliver said.

"We should," Len agreed, "But it's getting late, you should get inside."

"Okay," Oliver said happily, "Good night, Len."

"Good night, Oliver," Len said, bending down to steal one last kiss.

Blushing, Oliver climbed the steps to his home and, giving Len a little wave, went inside.

Len turned and started walking home.

"Meet Oliver's family…" Len said softly under his breath.

His stomach did a little flip and he stopped walking.

A gift. He should get them a gift when visiting. And pick out his outfit in advance so he gives off the perfect first impression. Wait—what if they already knew him from the media? What did they think of him? And who was in Oliver's family? His mother Sweet Ann, father Big Al…was Oliver an only child? By family did Oliver mean his immediate family or his extended family too like Leon, Lola, Prima and Tonio, his aunts and uncles?

Sweat beads started to form on Len's forehead while his stomach continued to do flips at his mercy.

Oh no, what was Len going to do?! Meeting Oliver's family for the first time…he had to make the first impression perfect. He loved Oliver so his family should definitely approve, right.

Taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm himself, Len began to plan for when he would meet Oliver's family.

He started walked at a fast pace, his mind working furiously.

Finally he was able to calm himself down as one though came to mind.

It would be fine. It would all be fine. As long as he loved Oliver, _everything _would be absolutely great.

A/N: So that's the extra~ I hope you liked it! Anyways…I did mention that Len would be meeting Oliver's family…if you're interested in reading that please let me know. It would be fun to write considering how nervous Len is! Have a nice day~


End file.
